ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hospital High
is a short (the shorts range anywhere from 4 to 6 min.) flash anime series, featuring five main teen women (and everyone in school) wearing fashion surgical masks (both tie-on and earloop) of any color to match the color of their tops/shirts as they work and play, hence the show's hospital theme. In addition to that, it will be a doll series by Mattel, followed by a comic series from DC Comics. Characters *Jenna - a 16 year-old Caucasian redhead wearing a light pink surgical earloop mask. Her hair is curly and goes a bit past her shoulders, and her eyes are brown. She's the cheerleader captain. *Thalia - a Hispanic 15-year-old with brown hair wearing a light purple surgical earloop mask. Her hair is wavy and wears a light purple hairband, and her eyes are hazel. She is the bassist of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. *Marissa - a Caucasian 16-year-old girl with sandy blonde hair who wears an orange surgical earloop mask. She has straight, medium-length hair worn down with a partial braid and green eyes. She, along with Thalia, Marylin, and Tricia (and later Dionne and Poppy) have formed her bubblegum pop group. Starting in later episodes of Season 2 onward, she wears glasses. *Carly - an African-American 14-year-old girl who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. *Bianca - an Asian (Filipino-American) 17-year-old girl who wears a yellow surgical earloop mask. She has straight, long hair almost always worn down. Supporting *Marilyn - a 14 year-old blue-haired goth girl who wears a black surgical earloop mask. She is a drummer of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. *Mrs. Rebecca Thames - their sexy teacher of English class who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Jessica Hyperbole - the Language Arts teacher who wears a teal tie-on surgical mask and debuted in season 2. *Ms. Anna Bella - their beautiful brunette art teacher who wears a navy blue tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Elena Schwimmer - their lovely redhead swim teacher who wears a waterproof orange-and-blue tye-dye tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Stephanie Alvarez - their Hispanic Spanish teacher who wears a turquoise tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Sophie Dame - Marissa's bespectacled raven-haired French teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Eva Dora - their blond science teacher who wears a bright red tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Dana Francis - their African-American algebra teacher who wears a yellow tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Debbie Darwin - their British-American biology teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Ms. Julie Hardware - their blond carpentry teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Patricia Ericson - their beautiful brunette history teacher who wears a lavender tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Allison Browngood - their female principal in a white tie-on surgical mask. Her name is a homage to famous female doctor Elizabeth Blackwell. *Mrs. Ella Solo - their beautiful brunette music teacher who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Mrs. Heather Ferrera - their lovely black-haired physics teacher who wears a blue tie-on surgical mask. *Coach Stella Sporty - their tough but pretty brunette masculine-haired PE coach in a charcoal gray tie-on surgical mask. *Dr. Delilah Dentine - their redhead Irish-American dental hygiene teacher who wears a pearly white tie-on surgical mask (in reference to her profession) *Maxwell Matisse-The school's mask designer, he creates masks in new colors and patterns for the students and faculty to wear, he himself wears an indigo earloop surgical mask. *Nurse Dana Yin - their lovely Asian-American nurse who wears a white tie-on surgical mask. *Trina - a 15 year-old purple-haired rival of Jenna who wears a bright purple surgical earloop mask. *Gina - a 14 year-old dark orange-haired friend of Trina and Nina who wears a darker orange surgical earloop mask. *Nina - a 14 year-old green-haired friend of Gina and Trina who wears a light green surgical earloop mask. *Tricia - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius girl with brown hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask. She is a keyboardist of Marissa's bubblegum pop band. *Stevie - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius boyfriend of Tricia with yellow hair who wears a blue surgical earloop mask, just like her. *Dionne - a wealthy girl from Australia who is snobbish. She wears a blue-green surgical earloop mask, and has blowing wavy cinnamon brown hair and brown eyes. During her debut in Season 2, she and Poppy have been asked to become two additional members of Marissa's bubblegum pop band, where she plays a tambourine. *Poppy - Dionne's Goth friend from England. She wears a light cyan surgical earloop mask, and has short chin-length black hair, wears diamond earrings, and dark brown eyes. During her debut in Season 2, she and Dionne have been asked to become two additional members of Marissa's bubblegum pop band, where she plays a small guitar. *Connor - a light blonde-haired 15-year-old boy who's Jenna's boyfriend. He wears an emerald green surgical earloop mask. *Davey - Carly's African-American 14-year-old boyfriend and a member of the Surgeons basketball team. He wears a red surgical earloop mask. *David - Marissa's Caucasian red-haired 14-year-old boyfriend who debuts in Season 3. He wears a lavender surgical earloop mask. *Nora - the female school bully who always gets a grudge against Thalia. She wears a hot pink surgical earloop mask. *Jenna's Parents - they visit Hospital High, and they're mom and dad of Jenna. Mom wears a bright pink tie-on surgical mask, and Dad wears a blue tie-on surgical mask when they visit the school. *Sara - Marilyn's younger sister. She wears a child-size purple surgical earloop mask. She debuts in Season 2. *Kanoko - A Japanese transfer student who Bianca befriends. She is 16 years old and wears a hot pink Kowa surgical earloop mask. She has brownish-black hair that goes to her shoulders. Minor *Hospital High's "Maternity" and "Surgery" Football and Soccer Team - Maternity is an all-female soccer team of Hospital High, and Surgery an all-male football team. *Hospital High's "Surgeons" and "Nurses" Basketball Team - Surgeons is an all-male basketball team of Hospital High, and Nurses an all-female basketball team. The Surgeons' outfits are blue and orange, and the Nurses's are pink and white, and all their earloop masks match the color of their outfits. *Hospital High's Cheerleading Squad - Cheerleaders (which include Jenna, Thalia, Marissa, Carly, and Bianca) who help root for Surgeons, Nurses, Maternity, and Surgery. *Marissa's Parents -As with Jenna's parents they also make frequent visits to Hospital High, Marissa's mom wears a white tie-on surgical mask and her dad wears a green tie-on surgical mask. Voice Cast *Mark Hamill *Phil LaMarr *Laura Bailey *Ashley Boettcher *Jordan Pruitt *Ashly Burch *Jamie Marchi *Caitlin Glass *Olivia Holt *Jason Marsden *Tara Strong *Grey DeLisle *Lacey Chabert *Kari Wahlgren *Vic Mignogna *James Arnold Taylor *Aimee Carrero *Kimberly Brooks *Lauren Tom *Vyvan Pham *Maurice LaMarche *Janice Kawaye *Madison Pettis *Ariel Winter Episodes Season 1 #First Day of School - The girls are at school for the first time, and they meet new people there. #Cheer Tryouts #Bully for Thalia #Physics Project #Bianca's Checkup #Soccer to Me #Science Test #Cooking Class #Fall Football Fun #Picture Day #Substitute Teacher #Parent-Teacher Conference #All About Basketball #Report Cards #Ewww, Dissection! #Science Fair #Overdue Book Amnesty #Tales from the Cafeteria #Study Hall #Drama Club Drama #Cheer Up! #Honesty #Jenna For Class President #Book Report #The Bully Strikes Back #Dodgeball Style #Driving Miss Jenna #Tennis Championship #Lunch Money #Computer Class #Homework Hassle #What's To Blame? #Marissa's Lost Mask - Someone has stolen Marissa's surgical face mask, and Marissa needs something temporary to replace it with. #Valentine's Day Dance #La Clase de Español #Chorus Concert #Carly Joins the Swim Team #Test-Taking Trouble #Spring Rain, Spring Pain #The Mile Run #Cheer Pressure #Locker Luck #Stolen Lunchbox #One-on-One in Action #I Wish I Could Speak French #Transfer Student of Japan - Bianca has brought her new friend named Kanoko from Tokyo. #Knocking on Wood #Student Council #Hospital High's Got Talent - Marissa has her own guitar to play for the school's talent contest. #Cafeteria Cleanup #Marissa For Prosecution #Dating Geniuses - Tricia comes across a new bespectacled transfer student of San Diego named Stevie, and they go out for a movie after school. #The Computer Club #Halloween Party #The Big Bet #Book Report #Trina's Bad Day #Partners #Just Like We Always Do #Museum Trip #Hidden Talents #Date Night #Late To Class #Trina, Gina, Nina and...Nora? - The girls are infuriated to see Nora join Trina and the gang. #Honor Society #Finals Season 2 #Back to Hospital High #Music Group - Marissa forms a bubblegum pop band consisting on Tricia on keyboard, Marilyn on drum, and Thalia on bass to perform their song in concert, thanks for passing their music test. #Rich Girls at School - A wealthy and very snobby girl from Australia named Dionne and her British goth friend Poppy come to Hospital High and Jenna and her girls try to befriend them, so Jenna can have them perform on tambourine and guitar in Marissa's bubblegum pop group, with Tricia, Marilyn, and Thalia. #Marilyn's Sister - Marilyn brings her younger sister, Sara, to school. #Lights Out #Masked Beauty Pageant - A masked beauty pageant is held at school. #Trash Detectors - The girls try to stop any teenager who throws trash down on the ground and miss it in the garbage cans. #Making the Rules #Hospital Field Trip #Who's Next? #False Alarm #Early to Class #Job Fair #Restroom Out of Order - One of the nearby restrooms is out of order, due to its toilet overflowing and urinal broken. Jenna has to fix the toilet and urinal after school. #Bad Hair Day #Stench Problem - During their school day, there's a big growing stench surrounding Hospital High, and every student, all masked up, can't stand the smell and wonders where it's coming from. As it turns out, all dead fish are lying on the riverbank, which causes the stench to grow. #Dr. Jenna and Ms. Hide #School Bus Wash #Trina's Stained Top #Marilyn, School Reporter #Fashion Show #Parents' Night #Dionne and Poppy's Perfume - Dionne and Poppy has bought their perfume to school, which reeks like garbage! #The Big Track Meet #Orchestra vs. Band #What's Cooking in Home Ec? #Study Buddies #Sleepyheads in First Period #Cafeteria Chaos #Tie-Dying Face Masks #Flour Babies #Game On! #Hooked on Phonics #Class Patrol #Air Conditioner Repair #Reading Club #Dionne and Poppy vs. Trina, Gina, and Nina #Framed #Trapped in the Elevator #Boiler Trouble #Marissa Gets Glasses - Marissa's eyesight gets limited, so after school she goes to get glasses from the eyeglass store. #Who Stole Carly's Backpack? #Help at the Clinic #Robot SW-6 #What's So Good About Nice? #It Came From Beneath The Toilets #Prank Wars #Taking Care of the Garden #My Fair Jenna #Pep Rally #Don't Rain on my School Parade #Carla's Love Rivalry #No Farting - Nora keeps farting in every class, annoying the students. #Save Me a Seat #School Fundraiser #Unspirited Spirit Week #Rainy Day at Hospital High #Trina Gets Broke #Mirror, Mirror #Jenna's Older Sister - Jenna's older and hotter sister comes to pick her up and spend time together. #A Hat Like That #School Manners #Sticky Situation #Good Grades #One Day to Spring Break Season 3 #School Concert #Homecoming #Just You Wait #Watch Where You're Going #School Princess #Laugh Out Loud #Spic and Span #I've Got Plenty of Something #Movie Time #A Big Mischief #Color Me Art #Football or Soccer? #Dental Hijinks #Cindermarissa #Trina Breaks Her Ankle #Jenna's New Jeans #It's How You Play the Game #Pajama Day #What's Your Name? #Touring The Neighborhood #The Faculty Olympics #Art Show #More Parent-Teacher Conferences #Who Needs Studying? #The Water's Always Cleaner #Three Day #I Can't Swim! #Keeping in Shape #Old Clothes, New Clothes #Bad Breath #The Argument #A Good Attitude #Hot, Hot, Hot #Mask Designing #New Masks-Thanks to the new mask designer (from the last episode) the students and faculty have brand new masks to wear including rainbow masks for special occasions #Step It Up-The boys and girls go head to head in a foot race. #Masked Mean Girls-An homage to the film of the same name. #He Said, She Said-The Girls learn about the dangers of gossip. #Carly Can't Concentrate #I've Got A Secret #The Star Teens at Hospital High-A crossover between Hospital High and Star Teens Unite! #Get Well Soon-Nora is sick so the others try to make her feel better. #Wash Your Hands #The S.W.E.A.T-The students are nervous about an upcoming test. #Can't Stop Texting-Felicia can't stop texting in class, and gets her phone confiscated. #Open House #The History of Hospital High #Smile For The Camera! #Think Pink-Everyone at Hospital High decides pink surgical masks are the latest fashion trend. #Popularity Contest #I Dream of Jenna #The Battle of the Bands-Marissa's band goes against Gina, Nina, and Trina in a battle of the bands #My Secret Admirer #Swap Day #The Kissing Booth #To Eat, Or Not To Eat-Marissa has a hard time sticking to her diet. #Girl Time #On The Spot! #Happy Birthday Dionne #Meet Julie Parker-Julie Parker makes a special guest appearance in this episode. #Friends Forever #Graduation #What Happens Next #A Christmas Gift #Thank You Direct-to-DVD Movies #Fooling Around and Falling in Love (CG Valentine movie) Trivia *Everyone at school in the series wear surgical masks, which is where their school is named "Hospital High". Their noses and mouths aren't shown, as they are covered by their masks. *Hospital High's notice sign said: "Surgical masks must be worn at school all day!" Art Gallery Jenna Thalia Marissa Carly Bianca Marilyn Rebecca Thames Jessica Hyperbole Anna Bella Elena Schwimmer Stephanie Alvarez Sophie Dame Eva Dora Ella Solo Allison Browngood Heather Ferrera Dana Yin Trina, Gina, and Nina Tricia and Stevie Connor Dionne and Poppy Davey Nora Sara Kanoko Jenna's Parents Category:Web Series Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics